Tus lagrimas
by Crimson Kirkland
Summary: Aunque te digan miles de cosas a ti y te provoquen lágrimas yo las secare. Porque las lágrimas las hago yo con el paso del tiempo Siempre te he amado siempre Inglaterra te lo he querido demostrar pero con el paso de los años, siglos… nuestros reyes, nuestros pueblos… todo el mundo no nos deja ser felices…


**Título: tus lagrimas**

**Aclaraciones del capítulo: al principio quería poner lemon pero creo que será en otra ocasión. Este capítulo es muy tierno (?) y con datos históricos y escocia siempre me sale muy mal. **

**Pareja:** Escocia x Inglaterra leve mención de estados unidos x Inglaterra

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: nada **

**Siempre te he visto llorar aunque me causa placer a veces, porque yo hago esas lagrimas caigan con gracia en tu bello rostros. Un ejemplo, fue en la guerra de independencia* **

**¿Por qué lloras Little rabbit? – te miro en el sillón llorando como una magdalena **

**Él me dijo que me odia – te salían más lagrimas- me odia… pero hace poco tiempo me dijo que me amaba**

**Era solo un crio estúpido- te miro con enojo**

**No es un crio- grito con enojo- es un hombre ya**

**Si tú lo dices- dejo la habitación **

**No importa cuántas veces te hago llorar, no son las mismas de antes. Ahora no son diferentes como aquella vez que nos conocimos**

**Es tan aburrido solo estar con Irlanda- caminaba de un lado a otro cuando vio conejos- ¿Qué harán tantos conejos juntos?**

**Empiezo a dirigirme donde habían muchos conejos. En eso de repente veo un niño muy lindo de cabello rubio con cejas pobladas bueno no tanto**

**Disculpa- tiene un leve rubor- ¿Quién eres?**

…**yo…soy… Inglaterra- estaba nervioso-… así… me dijo… que me llamaba… mi madre Britania**

**¿Britania? – se sorprende- no puede ser verdad**

**Si soy hijo de ella- abraza a un conejo**

**¿quieres ser mi hermano?- le muestra su mano**

**Si – le sonríe**

**No pude contenerme a golpearte en la cabeza aquella vez. Siempre llorabas por cada cosa. Recuerdo cuando se acabó el reino de escocia y el reino de Inglaterra**

**Escocia- decía el rey- después de un tiempo por fin habrá unión con Inglaterra**

**Después de la muerte de esas pobres personas por fin conseguiste hacer la unificación- le sonríe**

**No hables así Scott- se muestra molesto**

**No me hables de ese modo, humano- le agarra de la mano- recuerda que yo soy tu nación y me debes respeto**

**Si… discúlpeme señor- hace una reverencia**

**Después de tanto tiempo fuiste nombrado heredero legitimo al trono inglés- mira con indiferencia al su rey**

**Si – le dice algo serio**

**Qué bueno Jacobo VI de escocia… no Jacobo I de Inglaterra***

**Desde el acta de la unión*********, dejamos el reino de escocia y el reino de Inglaterra y conformamos el reino de gran Bretaña. Yo estaba feliz podíamos estar juntos pero no todo era así. Pasamos por muchas cosas de nuevo**

**Amaba ver tus lagrimas mientras vivimos juntos a veces te regalaba rosas. Muchas veces pensabas que era bipolar. Cuando dejaste de ir a casa durante un tiempo fue porque encontraste… **

_Un nuevo amor_

_No dejaría que me dejaras por ese nuevo AMOR_

_**TU ERES MIO ENTIENDELO **_

**Cuando me entere que el dejo de ser tu hermanito, quería gritar de felicidad incluso le dije a nessie que por fin el idiota de estados unidos lo dejo. Recuerdo esa vez que fui hasta américa para verlo**

**Inglaterra- te veo con ese niño **

**Escocia- me miras con algo de temor**

**Ven a abrazar a tu hermano, que he venido a verte- enseña la mano para que la tome Inglaterra**

… **escocia hermano mayor- se fue alejando de estados unidos**

**Inglaterra- decía triste Alfred**

**Cuando se dieron el abrazo, Alfred no paraba de decir tu nombre, hasta que lo miro con mi sonrisa que caracteriza miedo. Solo pude mover los labios pero entendió el mensaje ya que él se puso triste y asustado el mensaje fue**

_**Inglaterra es solamente mío**_

**Cuando fue la guerra de independencia de los estados unidos de Norteamérica, volviste pero más triste, pero desde ese entonces… no parabas de llorar y decir el nombre del estúpido de Alfred F. jones**

**Inglaterra han pasado 200 años más o menos desde que ese gordo capitalista se independizo de ti- agarra un cigarro **

**El volverá lo se…- mira a escocia con enojo- hubiera preferido que reino unido se terminara **

**Recuerda que nuestra "boda" nos llevó a dejar de ser "esposos" y volver a la mayoría de nuestros hermanos en reino unido de gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte- le sonríe **

**Lo sé- empieza a fumar Inglaterra**

**Después de un largo tiempo tú y el comenzaron una relación especial*. Pero de esa relación estúpida se volvió amor y salieron como novios pero te dejo solo por el país pequeño que depende usualmente de el idiota gordo***

**Inglaterra ¿Cuánto tiempo lloraras?- te miro de nuevo- demuestra que eres un país con orgullo**

**Cállate- grito- tu nunca has amado a na…-fue interrumpido por un beso que le robo escocia**

**Por fin dejaste de llorar- sonríe con ternura**

**¿Por qué me besaste?- sorprendido y sonrojado**

**Yo te amo Inglaterra… desde hace mucho tiempo- le acaricia el cabello- I love you my Little rabbit**

**Yo… te amé- mira el piso**

**Lo sé- besa la mano de su hermano- pero lograre tener tu corazón de nuevo**

**No lo creo- Arthur abraza a Scott- aunque abriré de nuevo mi corazón a ti… pero no lo rompas **

**Se dieron un casto beso y una que otra dulce palabra. Siempre quise estar contigo, saber a veces con quien estas y que haces, ****Odio que los demás lo hagan sufrir o lo lastimen… ese privilegio es solo mío.**

**Inglaterra- le sonríe y toma la mano- yo seré el único el único que provoque lágrimas de tristeza y felicidad**

**Lo sé pero- le sonríe- provoca más de felicidad que tristeza**

**Lo pensare- te beso la mejilla**

**Aunque te digan miles de cosas a ti y te provoquen lágrimas yo las secare. Porque las lágrimas las hago yo con el paso del tiempo**

**Siempre te he amado siempre Inglaterra te lo he querido demostrar pero con el paso de los años, siglos… nuestros reyes, nuestros pueblos… todo el mundo no nos deja ser felices… y creo que así será siempre… aunque tal vez algún día seremos felices por completo **

N/A: otro escocia x Inglaterra soy muy amante de estos dos y casi no hay fanfics de ellos

Bueno pondré los datos importantes

* Primera Guerra de Independencia: (1296-1328) La guerra comienza con el saqueo de la ciudad de Berwick llevado a cabo por las tropas de Eduardo I de Inglaterra en marzo de 1296, seguido por la derrota sufrida por las tropas escocesas en la batalla de Dunbar y por la abdicación de Juan de Bailliol en el mes de julio siguiente.

* Jacobo I de Inglaterra: fue el rey de Inglaterra y escocia hijo de maría I de escocia. Fue coronado como rey a un año de edad. Aunque yo lo puse cuando ya era mayor y por fin tuvo el poder de gobernar

* Acta de unión: **Acta de Unión de 1707** fue una serie de leyes aprobadas por los parlamentos de los reinos de Inglaterra y Escocia, para implementar el **Tratado de Unión** entre ambos países. De ahí nació el reino de gran Bretaña. Discutí con una amiga de esta unión y llegamos a la conclusión de que estuvieron casados, porque los anexos de países o casamientos entre reyes de otros países hacían la boda un ejemplo tenemos con España y Austria

* País pequeño: me refiero a México, ya que usualmente México depende de estados unidos

Yo nunca he pensado que escocia odia del todo a Inglaterra, él lo quiere con locura al igual que estados unidos y tal vez Francia. Él lo quiere pero su deber como país es pensar primero por el pueblo en vez de su persona


End file.
